¿Hoy es el día?
by The Yanik
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que en algún momento, va a morir. A nadie, aun así, le gusta pensar en ello. Cuando lo hacemos, sin embargo, tendemos a ser un poco deprimentes. Historia original de Theforrealdeal. Imagen de portada de Mandydax. Oneshot.


¡Hola! Bueno quise salirme de la rutina un poco así que decidí hacer otra traducción, esta vez de un Oneshot. Esta es de Theforrealdeal, quien amablemente me dejo traducirla. Sin más que agregar, aquí está la historia.

* * *

Un amigo pajarito.

La luna llena colgaba por encima de Equestria, las estrellas bailaban en el brillante resplandor que irradiaba su blanca superficie. Su brillo se extendió a todo lo que alcanzaba y permitió una clara visibilidad a aquellos lo suficientemente resistente como para mantenerse despiertos. Especialmente a esta hora, un pony tendría que estar en una sesión de estudio combustionada por café como para querer estar despierto esta tan tarde. Eso, o pensamientos molestos pueden alejar a uno de su sueño.

Ese no fue el caso de Pinkie, de todas formas. Estaba despierta tan tarde porque quería estarlo, porque ella amaba esta hora de la noche. Le encantaba pasear por las calles de la ciudad de los sueños. Le encantaba la luna, la calmante luz que administraba de todo corazón a la tierra y más específicamente al camino que casualmente ella caminaba. Pinkie se dirigía a su lugar favorito de la noche, guiada únicamente por la fría luz de la luna y la memoria muscular, ya que era el mismo lugar al que ella iba cada luna llena- El Parque de Ponyville.

Mientras que Pinkie no era alguien que se sintiera más feliz sola, ella nunca se sentía realmente sola en esas noches. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era girar hacia el cielo. Las estrellas eran sus acompañantes. Ella se sabía casi todas por su nombre. Y la luna era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. El tipo de amigo que pudiera admirar y dejar que todos sus problemas se desvanecieran. Pinkie siempre podía mirar a la luna y dejar que su luz pura trajera tranquilidad a su mente.

Ellas la saludarían-como siempre lo hacían- con amor y comprensión. Ella les hablaría y ellas escucharían. Ellas siempre estaban dispuestas a escucharla, aunque ella no tuviera nada de qué hablar. Eso fue lo que las hizo tan buenas amigas. Ellas siempre la escucharían, siempre entenderían.

Es por eso que su lugar favorito era el parque. Sin ningún tipo de luces de casas o edificios para contaminar la vista o ningún pony alrededor para perturbar la paz, era el lugar en el que ella podría obtener la más clara, más tranquila visión de sus amigas en el cielo. Era un lugar en el que ella podía ir, donde las preocupaciones de la vida cotidiana escapaban. Bajo la iluminación de sus amigas, no tenía necesidad de preocuparse, ni había nada que temer.

Al menos por un rato.

Pinkie zigzagueaba, casi con gracia, a través del tortuoso sendero que conducía hacia el centro del parque. Desde la distancia, el sonido del agua goteando en una fuente vagó por el aire. Mientras escuchaba la suave melodía de la fuente, el dulce aroma de los árboles de arce le llenaba la nariz, el mismo olor que le dio la bienvenida el primer día que puso un casco en el pueblo. Los recuerdos de sus amigas, de las muchas aventuras que compartieron con el simple día de campo temprano ese día, llenaron su cabeza. Y aunque no había nadie cerca para verla, Pinkie sonrió, lo cual aparentemente iluminó la oscuridad a su alrededor.

El camino abierto a la zona principal del parque. Pinkie se detuvo y examinó su entorno-el mismo tranquilo parque como siempre. Las mismas bancas vacías a lo largo del perímetro, la misma aburrida fuente de piedra, las mismas viejas hojas esparcidas por el suelo. Exactamente como le gustaba. Se acercó a la fuente, mirando en la piscina de plata, contemplando el ondulado reflejo del cielo que presentaba. Al igual que las luciérnagas en el cielo, las estrellas danzaban en la agitada agua alrededor de la ondulada perla gigante en el centro. Mientras miraba asombrada a la surrealista belleza reflejada a través del agua, Pinkie oyó un débil suspiro. Mirando desde el agua, vio que no estaba sola.

Una familiar potrilla unicornio se sentó en el extremo más alejado de la fuente al otro lado de Pinkie. A primera vista, una chispa de entusiasmo se encendía dentro de Pinkie, concebida a partir de la idea de tener un poco de compañía- alguien con quien compartir la hermosa noche. Pero mientras examinaba de cerca, notó las orejas blancas tumbadas contra la cabeza de la potra, que a su vez se apoyan en sus cascos como si fueran un peso muerto.

Sin decir una palabra, Pinkie caminó alrededor de la fuente y se detuvo a pocos metros de donde la pequeña potranca estaba sentada. Pinkie vio la distante mirada en sus ojos verdes, ya que estaban fijos en el suelo y el cómo sus hombros se hundieron por lo bajo. Reconoció a la potra, pero algo estaba mal.

Pinkie sabía que algo andaba mal. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle," dijo con su habitual actitud despreocupada, "¿puedo unirme?"

Sweetie sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta, sus ojos nunca dejaron el suelo. Pinkie sonrió cálidamente y luego se sentó cerca -pero no demasiado cerca- a ella. Después de unos minutos, los que se quedó boquiabierta al cielo de la noche bailando, Pinkie se dio cuenta de que Sweetie no iba a iniciar ninguna conversación, por lo que decidió tomar el honor por sí misma.

"Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí fuera tan tarde por ti misma?"

Su pregunta quedó en el aire como una broma de mal gusto. Pinkie se preguntó si estaba simplemente hablando consigo misma. Después de un largo minuto de silencio, Sweetie Belle finalmente suspiró.

"Bueno", ella comenzó con una desinflada voz, pasando una mirada a Pinkie, dejando que su mirada cambiara hacia el suelo, "¿sabes que Opal ha estado muy enferma últimamente?"

"Um... sí, creo que oí a Rarity hablando con Fluttershy sobre conseguir algún medicamento especial o algo así" Pinkie dijo rascándose la barbilla en sus pensamientos. "¿Está mejorando?"

Pasó un largo momento antes de que Sweetie finalmente hablara de nuevo.

"Ella..." otro dolorosamente largo silencio siguió mientras miraba fijamente al frío suelo.

"... Ella murió... hoy."

Los oídos de Pinkie cayeron a medida que la noticia la golpeaba. "Oh", dijo ella, con una voz mucho más suave que antes. "Lo siento mucho." Pinkie sentía que su corazón caía a través de su estómago al imaginar lo que podría estar sintiendo Sweetie en su interior. La pérdida de una mascota es cómo perder a un miembro de la familia para la mayoría de los ponis. Mientras que Pinkie no sabía si Sweetie y Opal eran cercanas, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. Pinkie se preguntó si había algo que pudiera decir para consolar a la potranca. "¿Por eso estás aquí sola? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Yo sabía que era una posibilidad, Rarity incluso me dijo que había una oportunidad... pero realmente no creí que en verdad fuera a suceder. Rarity me dijo que era una parte más de la vida y que Opal es más feliz ahora. Ella no parecía llevarlo bien, aunque..." Respiró hondo y suspiró profundamente antes de continuar. "Es bueno saber que Opal no sufrirá más. Pero eso no es por lo que vine aquí."

Los oídos de Pinkie se animaron y arqueó una ceja. "¿Sí?"

"Bueno, es sólo que he estado pensando mucho." Hizo una pausa, poniendo su cabeza por arriba de sus cascos. "Es sólo que... todo el mundo se va a morir en algún momento de sus vidas y..." Las palabras de Sweetie se desvanecieron mientras lágrimas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. Luchó contra un sollozo, se sorbió los mocos, y terminó su declaración en un susurro, "... al igual que yo lo haré"

"Eso no es un tema muy feliz", dijo Pinkie con una rápida risa en un desesperado intento de aligerar el ambiente. Sweetie sólo suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en sus cascos. Pinkie se apresuró a añadir: "Pero eh, sí. Es una parte más de la vida."

Pinkie estudió a la potranca; cómo sus hombros se inclinaban y sus orejas colgaban a los lados de su cabeza. Sus labios temblorosos y ojos llorosos realmente llamaron la atención de Pinkie, sin embargo, llevaba su propio estado de ánimo con ellos. Como la miserable imagen de Sweetie Belle tiraba y tiraba de sus sentimientos, sabía que tenía que decir algo.

"Pero ¿sabes qué? Todo el mundo sabe que va a morir", dijo Pinkie, mirando a las estrellas. "Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero yo no creo que nadie realmente lo crea."

Ella vislumbró a Sweetie, que no movía un músculo mientras escuchaba atentamente.

"La mayoría de los ponis simplemente se engañan al respecto. Viven como si nunca fuera a suceder o que simplemente tratar de ignorarlo y olvidarlo por completo. Todo el mundo sabe que tiene que suceder en algún momento, aun así."

Sweetie giró su cabeza a Pinkie-sus hinchados ojos rojos no eran capaces de hacer contacto- y preguntó: "¿Hay algo de malo en eso?"

"Bueno-" ella miró de vuelta a Sweetie "-no. En realidad no lo hay. Todavía puedes ser feliz si vives así. Pero la cosa es, cuando finalmente llegue ese día, cuando la realidad finalmente los alcance, no estarán... listos. "

Sweetie desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Pinkie lentamente volvió la mirada hacia la luna, brindándole su serenidad para consolarla. "La única manera de desarrollarte plenamente en tu vida mientras la vives es si estas lista para cuando suceda. Esa es la única manera de estar en paz."

"¿c-cómo podría alguien estar listo para algo así?" Los ojos de Sweetie estaban abiertos como platos mientras miraba a Pinkie para que respondiera.

"No creo que nadie este nunca verdaderamente preparado para ello", dijo Pinkie con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero-" empezó a rascarse la barbilla "-bueno, ya ves, tengo un amigo pajarito-"

"¿Quieres decir Gummy?" Sweetie interrumpió secamente.

"¡Gummy no es un pájaro!" Dijo Pinkie a través de una cálida risa. "Pero supongo que no importa realmente lo que sea, entonces, ¡Gummy puede funcionar!" Ella se rió para sus adentros por segunda vez antes de aclararse la garganta. "De todos modos, tengo un amigo cocodrilo que está sentado en mi hombro cada mañana. Y cada mañana me pregunta: '¿Hoy es el día? ¿Soy feliz? ¿Soy quien quiero ser?'

"Cuando me acuerdo de estos pensamientos, que cualquier día podría ser el último, me deja recordar lo especial que es cada día. Me permite darme cuenta realmente cuán importante es todo para mí. Cuando sabes que cualquier día que puedes no despertar hasta el siguiente, te aseguras de que cada día que vives es significativo. Aprendes a apreciar todos y cada uno de los minutos que tienes."

Viendo por encima de Sweetie, Pinkie vio cómo la potrilla se quedó quieta, mirando con ojos firmes el suelo, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar lo que le acababan de decir. Pinkie aprovechó el momento de tranquilidad para contemplar de nuevo el cielo y dejar que el resplandor de la luna calmara su mente. Silenciosamente agradeció a sus amigas por el apoyo que le estaban dando.

"Pero... ¿Cuál es el punto?" Preguntó Sweetie cuando se sentó, mirando a Pinkie, sinceridad latiendo en cada palabra. "Si vamos todos sólo a morir al final, ¿cuál es el punto de vivir en absoluto?"

Pinkie le devolvió la mirada; sintió la desesperación en su voz, su desesperación por una respuesta. Ella sabía que la potranca necesitaba algún tipo de garantía, algo para despejar los nubarrones de su cabeza. ¿Qué diría, sin embargo? La mente de Pinkie se aceleró. Sus ojos rápidamente escanearon el parque en busca de algo para ayudarla. ¿Qué podía decir?

Era una pregunta difícil. ¿Cuál era el significado de la vida? ¿Cómo iba a saber la respuesta a eso?

A medida que su mente luchaba por las palabras adecuadas, Pinkie se quedó mirando el brillante resplandor blanco de la luna. Su mente se estableció gradualmente, distraída por la serenidad de la luna llena. Como si una manta caliente se había envuelto a si misma alrededor de ella, Pinkie sintió que sus preocupaciones se derritieron en la noche. Una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su cara y ella suspiró.

"No... no lo sé," dijo finalmente, su voz apenas fue un susurro.

"Francamente, a veces me pregunto eso también. Creo que todo el mundo lo hace."

Pinkie giró de sus amigas en el cielo de vuelta a Sweetie Belle, que parecía como si sus ojos nunca se separaron de la pesada mirada sobre ella. Las dos hicieron contacto visual y Pinkie continuó, "¿Sabes qué, de todas maneras? El punto en realidad no importa. Sea lo que sea, todavía estamos aquí, ¿no? Todavía tenemos esta vida y sólo la muerte nos la puede quitar. Lo que realmente importa es lo que hacemos de ella. Eso que hacemos bien y que vale la pena para nosotros."

Pinkie se inclinó hacia Sweetie Belle y puso una pata sobre su hombro, tirando de ella para acercarla. Y aunque ella sintió sus escalofríos bajo su pezuña fría, Pinkie lo mantuvo allí y señaló hacia el cielo oscuro con su casco libre.

"¿Ves cuan bonito el cielo es esta noche?" Sweetie siguió la pezuña hacia donde señalaba. "¿Ves cuántas estrellas brillantes hay allí? O qué tal la luna, ¿ves lo maravillosa que se ve?"

"Um, sí. Están muy... bonitas", dijo, asintiendo a cada una de las preguntas de Pinkie.

"Eso es lo que hace que la vida valga la pena", dijo Pinkie, dejando que sus cascos cayeran a su lado. "Este hermoso universo que nos rodea. Las relaciones de amor que tenemos, de la familia a los amigos cercanos o incluso sólo pequeños conocidos. Son todos regalos. La cosa es, sin embargo, éstos suelen darse por sentados. Es sólo en los últimos momentos de la mayoría de los ponis que ellos reconocen los regalos que los rodean, y el efecto que tienen en nuestras vidas.

"Pero cuando finalmente los vemos como regalos y verdaderamente los apreciamos por lo que son, son lo que hacen que la vida vale la pena."

Sweetie se giró hacia el suelo, y luego de nuevo hacia el cielo. Pinkie notó cómo sus ojos se abrieron mucho más amplios que antes, como ellos brillaban con la luz de las estrellas. Decidió unirse a ella con la mirada consoladora; las estrellas titilantes y la luna brillando sólo parecían brillar más que nunca. Como las dos compartieron la impresionante vista de los cielos, con pensamientos felices y buenos recuerdos que bailaban y jugaban libremente dentro de la cabeza de Pinkie. Pinkie podía sentir sus propios ojos llorosos.

"¿Pinkie?"

"¿Hm?" Canturreo a través de una gran sonrisa. Pinkie se sobresaltó cuando Sweetie envolvió sus cascos a su alrededor y sintió un suave apretón.

"Gracias por ser tan buena amiga."

Pinkie miró a la pequeña potranca y le devolvió el abrazo.

Mientras estaban sentadas en el abrazo, Pinkie lanzó una mirada a la luna llena. Sus amigas sonreían brillantemente a su vez.

Ella susurró para sí misma.

"¿Hoy es el día?"


End file.
